vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lubbock
Summary Lubbock is a member of the Revolutionary Army's elite assassination squad, Night Raid. A laid-back and perverted young man with the hots for his commander, Najenda, his talents with Cross Tail, his unique thread-based Teigu, make him a deadly opponent to underestimate. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Realm-Cutting Thread | At least Low 7-B, higher with Realm-Cutting Thread Name: Lubbock Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Thread Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Can insert his threads into his bloodstream to cut off his circulation and play dead Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should not be weaker than BoS Tatsumi. His clash with Sten ruptured the ground as mere collateral damage), higher with Realm-Cutting Thread | At least Small City level+, higher with Realm-Cutting Thread (Broke Syura's neck, briefly restrained Grand Chariot Wave. Shouldn’t be overwhelmingly weaker than other EoS Night Raid members), can ignore durability by attacking organs. Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the other EoS members) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class 50, likely Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Small City Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand hits from the Rakshasha demons), higher with Cross Tail threads | At least Small City level+, (Took a couple hits from Grand Chariot), higher with Cross Tail threads (Claimed and shown to never break, was able to hold back Grand Chariot for a time) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Infinite Uses: Cross Tail' - A Teigu that can be used both offensively and defensively. It takes the form of gloves with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant. Weaknesses: Can become easily distracted by attractive Women. Realm-Cutting Thread is finite in supply. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lubbock Green.png|Infinite Uses: Cross Tail Rabak-gif1.gif|Used to form weapons Tumblr_nbwh4ssdGs1sb30y2o1_500.gif|Restraining and dismembering a victim * Infinite Uses: Cross Tail Lubbock's Teigu, a pair of gloves that have a seemingly endless supply of wires and thread running through their metallic fingertips. As the Teigu's title implies, they have a seemingly limitless number of applications. Lubbock has used the wires to track enemy movements by forming a perimeter around himself, to create traps and bind foes, to create melee weapons such as an axe or spear, or to form armor by wrapping it around himself. Weapons made in this way can be quickly disassembled and reshaped at will. If Lubbock manages to impale someone on his wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to quickly crush and rip apart their vital organs to swiftly kill them. The threads can also be tied to other objects to control their flight path and also to quickly stitch wounds shut. Lubbock also hides a supply of threads in his own mouth to quickly form garrotes and other implements should his Teigu somehow be confiscated. ** Realm-Cutting Thread: Lubbock's trump card, it's a stronger variation of his usual thread, allowing it to form stronger traps and weapons and cutting through people with even greater ease. They are also tough enough to temporarily restrain a user of Grand Chariot, an armor-type comparable to the feared Incursio. Key: BoS-MoS Akame ga Kill | EoS Akame ga Kill Others Notable Victories: Sanji (One Piece) Sanji's Profile (BoS Lubbock vs East Blue Sanji and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Revolutionaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thread Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Body Control Users